orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Reflections Part V
Official Recap Mitch makes his long-fated return to the Braddock House, but the misguided membership of the Chester Paranormal Research Society promise to be a persistent and comprehensive hindrance. As Pierce and Kiera attempt to divert the aspiring reality TV stars, Mitch discovers that his return to Chester has gone anything but unnoticed... Detailed Recap After hearing Mitch's story, Kiera asks if he wants to visit Jeremy, but Mitch says he isn't ready to see him, and they should go to the Braddock House first. Pierce asks what happened to Hailee after the events at the Braddock House, and Mitch says she seemed to spontaneously manifest witchcraft, excited to learn from her ghost mentor Vivien Braddock. Pierce suggests that Vivien may have information about Hailee, if she's still lingering, so they should try to help the Chester Paranormal Research Society make contact with her. Pierce scopes out the Braddock House, verifying that the ghost-hunters seem to be real filmmakers and grabbing a few of their flyers for the upcoming autumn equinox event. Pierce, Mitch, and Kiera knock on the door, posing as fans who simply arrived at the event early. Kevin Stevens, a dumpy guy with a receding hairline, is flummoxed by their presence, but lets them in. Pierce tells Kevin that all of them have had "experiences" with the supernatural, and he offers to buy everyone pizza. They meet Abby, a petite woman with glasses, who is the tech expert, and a bit grumpy; and Chad Matthews a skinny, tattooed, arrogant guy who seems to fancy himself the frontman of the CPRS. Mitch thinks he recognizes Chad as Francis Matthews, who was a bullied, unpopular nerd; he addresses Chad as Francis, which he tries to play off. Mitch asks if Vivien has spoken to them yet, and Chad says Neveah is making contact, and they hope the energy of the equinox will make it easier. Mitch says he would like to speak with Vivien again, which confuses Chad and Kevin. Kiera looks around for any signs of witchcraft in the house. She senses that it's a wellspring of magical energy, with residues of old events in the walls. They go into the backyard and see the reflecting pool. Mitch approaches the pool solemnly, and Pierce suggests that Abby come out with her "spook meter." As Mitch stares at his reflection in the pool, he hears and smells echoes of the day in 2007, but feels that the pool is closed to him. He tells Pierce and Kiera that he may not be worthy of communing with the power in the house. Pierce and Kiera suggest that they may be able to contact Vivien another way, and Mitch mentions the brooch. Abby comes out with the meter and can detect some energy near the pool. Chad approaches the pool and proclaims that any spirits in the area should speak to him because he isn't afraid of them. Abby doesn't get any readings on her meter from that. Mitch sees that the house's back window is still broken where Walter threw fire at Jeremy. He reaches up to touch the melted edges of the glass, and flashes back to Jerusalem, where the sword in his belly was wreathed in flame consuming him from within. He doubles over, clutching his stomach, and Pierce explains to the concerned CPRS guys that Mitch has a deep connection to the house. Chad invites Mitch to be "front and center" during the equinox seance, because this will help the CPRS get good footage for their pitch to the TV networks. Mitch coldly accuses him of being unprepared, and Chad rattles off a lame list of supposed paranormal credentials. Mitch says he'll defend Chad if a real event occurs. Kevin comes down with his wife Neveah, who is way out of his league, blonde and beautiful and made up. Neveah carries a dowsing crystal, and calls out theatrically to VIvien, asking for guidance to "the anchors of her spirit." Mitch feels sad for these pathetic performers. They follow her into the house, up the stairs, and into a room with broken furniture. She pulls out a small wooden box, and suddenly faints. Kiera picks up the box and opens it. She finds a sapphire brooch in a partially melted silver filigree setting, which seems to be calling to her. Kiera touches it, and for a second feels that she's standing on the surface of a body of water, facing a wizened crone. Chad kneels beside her and she shoves his face away, telling Pierce the brooch is the one Mitch mentioned. Outside, the pool comes to life. Mitch leaps toward it, but gets tasered by an unseen assailant and falls unconscious. When Kiera and Pierce go down to show the brooch to Mitch, they discover he isn't there. Kiera hears a car driving away from the house quickly, and they run around to the front of the house, seeing a sheriff's car speeding away. Pierce commandeers the CPRS minivan with Chad coming along excitedly. Later on, Mitch wakes up with a headache. He's tied to a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown. A strange doctor says he'll go get the host. Mitch hears strained breathing, and then sees Jeremy Stockton's burned face looming over him. Quotes * "When I was a child, I thought that I had found my destiny here, that I had been entrusted with a great and noble purpose, but I don't feel that now." - Mitch * "I've been doing paranormal research ever since I was 18 years old. I have been diligent. I have worked hard. I have pushed myself more to contact spirits and understand energy and all that than I've pushed myself even in my fitness. I'm ready for anything." - Chad Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * Kevin MacLeod - Crypto * Kevin MacLeod - Vibe Ace * C R Y P T I D E - Xombie Xtems * Peter Rudenko - 5:00 AM * Bertram Tung - Something (Demo 2013) * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 20: Reflections Part V Category:Episode